


for char

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Deaf Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Shiro was in an accident, deaf lance, eventual Klance, formatting is gonna kill me ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Lance is deaf and very bi for the boy he just got locked in the elevator with...even if said boy doesn't know sign language.





	for char

**Author's Note:**

> for char on tumblr
> 
> pray for me bc a lot of this is in italics for reasons

**lonce** : _hunk_

 **lonce** : _hunk help_

 **lonce** _: hunk jesus_ im _locked in an elevator with a cute boy and_ i dont _have my hearing aids in bc_ i dodnt _think this was gonna happen what_ do i _do_

 **lonce** : _huuuunk_

 **lonce** : _hunk_ i _know you have your phone bc_ i _left he apartment and you are a worried mother hen now look_ ag _your phone_

Finally, Lance decides texting his best friend is useless, and he clicks his phone off and slides it into his bag. Of course—of course—Lance didn’t put his hearing aids in before coming to this stupid checkup. His doctors told him he would be taking them out anyway, so he didn’t put them in and now he’s here. Locked in close proximity to possibly the most gorgeous guy he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing but he can’t understand him.

Lance current mood would be the passive-aggressive “I’m-dead-inside” smile if he really had to choose.

He jumps as the guy taps him. He’s leaning into Lance’s personal bubble, but he doesn’t honestly care. For a moment, Lance prays that God will have mercy and give Lance a break before he reaches up to sign to the boy. He’s met with a gaze filled with confusion. Lance swears internally (or maybe externally? He can’t really be bothered to figure out which). Of course the guy doesn’t understand ASL. Lance grabs the boy’s hand and starts tracing letters into his palm. He prays the guy doesn’t have, like, nerve damage or something that makes him not feel his hand.

_p-e-n-?_

The boy takes a moment, but he nods and turns around to rummage in the red backpack behind him. He holds up a pen, handing it to Lance. Lance struggles, for a moment, to roll up his sleeve to reveal his tan forearm, but he manages.

 _I’m Lance,_ he writes. _I’m also completely deaf without my hearing aids which just so happen to be on my bedside table right now_

The boy nods in understanding before taking the pen and rolling up his own sleeve.

 _Keith_. _Brother was in the ICU being discharged today_. Lance nods. He remembers being discharged. It was the best thing that had happened that week.

Lance had some rare thing. He got a concussion from soccer when he was really young, and his hearing started to deteriorate after that. Then, when he was twelve, he woke up one day, and it was just gone. The silence was unnerving, but he got used to it, then he got hearing aids, which helped with hearing louder noises. He could hear when people talked to him, too, if he turned them up really loud.

_do you think anyone knows we’re here?_

Keith shrugs with an apologetic look on his face. Lance wishes he weren’t so distracted by Keith’s face because if he wasn’t, he’d totally be flirting. Suddenly, Keith jumps, and Lance feels faint vibrations from the metal wall of the elevator. Keith holds up a finger, as if telling Lance to wait a minute or be quiet. Lance snickers at the thought. It’s cute that he’s not used to Lance being deaf—he’d forgotten how funny meeting new people was.

 _They said it’ll be about a half hour, maybe 45 minutes._ Lance nods. For a while, Lance and Keith just stare at each other. Lance doesn’t think it’s uncomfortable, but Keith might be freaking out internally, and Lance would have no idea. He could be freaking out externally and Lance probably wouldn’t know, to be honest.

_I think your phone went off._

Lance reads Keith’s arm before fumbling for his bag. Sure enough, his phone was buzzing with rapid fire texts in a group chat with both Pidge and Hunk, his roommates and closest friends.

 **hunk-o-cheese:** _dude_

 **hunk-o-cheese** : _pidge wanted me to play CoD sorry_

 **hunk-o-cheese** : _anyway_

 **hunk-o-cheese** : _are you okay_

 **hunk-o-cheese** : _where are you_

 **midge-pidge** : _hunk dude calm down_ hes _fine_ hes _just really bi remember_

 **lonce** : g u y s

 **lonce** : hes _so cute were communicating by writing on our arms in pen_ i _am_

**lonce** _: so bi_

**midge-pidge** : _see hunk_ i _told you_

 **hunk-o-cheese** : _dont worry buddy we’re coming to the hospital to get you_

 **midge-pidge** : _but_

 **hunk-o-cheese** : _no buts come on_

 **lonce** : _you guys are sitting next to each other arent you_

 **hunk-o-cheese** : _..yes_

 **midge-pidge** : _yeah :/_

Lance chuckles to himself and puts his phone away again. He and Keith don’t say anything else on their arms until the elevator lurches and begins to move again. Lance leans over and takes Keith’s other arm and rolls up the sleeve.

_text—don’t call_

He adds his phone number, being careful to make sure Keith can tell what every number is. Maybe, for once, Lance won’t get shrugged off and forgotten. He sure hope so. He also hopes Keith is gay, or bi at least. A small smile blooms on Keith’s face as he looks at the number, and the elevator doors open on Lance’s floor. He waves goodbye as he walks down the hall.

Keith has Lance’s number in his phone. He does, and he was planning on texting him or something, but everytime he tries to do so, he chickens out. Finally, one day he comes home from getting takeout to Shiro staring blankly at the wall, holding his face. He thinks that he’s having a flashback, but his shoulders start to shake, and a few chuckles slip through his lips.

“You didn’t tell me he was deaf,”

Shiro claims, throwing his arms up into the air.

“What?” Keith is confused.

“The guy you’ve been trying to text—don’t think I don’t see you contemplating it every day before deleting it and pouting for the rest of the night. I called him. And he’s deaf.”

“Shiro!” Keith shrieks, grabbing for his phone.

 **Lance** : _keith im deaf_

 **Lance** : _did you forget that i cant hear you cant call me because j cant hear you_

 **Keith** : _That was my brother I am so sorry_

 **Lance** : _its fine i was just super confused since me being deaf is p hard to forget especially when the pen still won’t come off my arm_

 **Lance** : _he left a message but hunk was laughing too hard to translate it into sign language_

 **Lance** : _wait is thjs the brother that was getting discharged_

 **Keith** : _Yeah it was Shiro_

 **Lance** : _tell him im glad he called because it got you to text me ;)_

Keith blushes and grins. So Lance really did want him to text him.

 **Keith** : _I wanted to text you I swear I did_

 **Keith** : _I just backed out every time because you know_

 **Keith** : _It’s not everyday I get to meet a cute boy like you_

Lance is silent for a long time, and Keith starts to worry that he said something wrong, but his phone goes off eventually.

 **Lance** : _i think you jjst gave me a stroke jeez_

 **Lance** : g _o to dinner with me sometime? ill wear my hearing aids this time so we can actually talk instead of giving outselves ink poisoning_

**Author's Note:**

> elsiemcclay on tumblr


End file.
